the_vigilante_unitfandomcom-20200213-history
Booth Gresham (Facere)
"Your only power is drivin' me up the fucking tree." (Introduction) History Early Childhood Booth was born in Sedalia, MIssouri, to Rosemary Hagan and Milo Cantrell. Booth was the product of a one-night stand, and was youngest of three other kids who were his half-siblings. At the time of his birth, his brother Jesse was 15, Donte was 12, and Matt was 8. None of their fathers stayed around long enough for any of them to remember them, so Rosemary was left on her own, raising four children by herself. When Booth was one year old, Rosemary lost her receptionist job and could no longer pay for the rent. Found unfit to be a mother, Rosemary lost all of her children to the fostering system. Since Booth was so young, he was put into the adoption system and was adopted out by Deon and Ella Carlson. He had a fairly normal childhood with them, enjoying the borderline wealth. Booth was their only child, due to the cost of adoption. Teenhood For most of his life, Booth had gone to prestigious schools throughout the district and was one of the highest scoring children in the state. He was very interested in engineering and robotics, and was offered a scholarship to University of Chicago to work on exactly that. At the same time, he received and anonymous email, from someone who claimed to be his birth mother. She had tracked him down through old records after he turned 18. Stunned, Booth asked for proof and she told him her name was Rosemary Daniels, he was born on December 3rd, 1990, and he has three brothers. She wanted to see if she could meet him again in person, to which he accepted. Rosemary and Booth met in Sedalia, Missouri, without Booth telling his parents in fear they wouldn't allow him to go. Instead, he said he would be going on a camping trip with a few friends from school. Rosemary had a few pockmarks, rugged clothes, and a lingering stench. Booth asked her about his brothers, in which she told him that his oldest brother, Jesse, was a lawyer; Donte was a pediatrician, and Matt went back to school to get a doctoral for chemistry. Rosemary soon changed the subject and asked Booth if she could perhaps stay him. Booth paused, then asked her why she wasn't staying with any of her brothers. Rosemary hesitated and told him that they refused to meet her because of some stuff she had done in the past, then quickly added on that she was a better person now. In a minute of desperation, Booth accepted the scholarship, moved to Chicago with the money, dropped out of his classes, all before they even started. Appearance Personality Relationships Family Rosemary Daniels - Milo Cantrell - Jessie Daniels - Donte Daniels - Matt Daniels - Deon Carlson - Ella Carlson - Friends Jaafan Obi - Goes by "The Imminent," Booth's best and only friend. The two met in Chicago, Illinois, as both were recruited into a villain-run group called "The Mutiny." Booth doesn't talk very much but likes to hear other talk, so he naturally gravitated towards Jaafan as he talks as much as he breathes. The two are now a famous supervillian duo in New York, though Booth handles the defense and Jaafan handles the fighting. Love Interests Neutral Jersey Santos - Enemies Clementine Faucheux - Louise Faucheux - Roan Cromwell - Perdita Hockstetter - Jonathan Wayne - Eduardo Gomez - Powers Equipment Trivia Other * Favorites * Likes * Dislikes * Category:Villains Category:Males Category:The Mutiny